


The Hidden Princess Returns

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Sent to Earth for her own protection and knowing nothing of her previous life, Hermione adjusts to being with the Granger's. When Professor McGonnagal arrives on their doorstep, Hermione expects to finally find answers to the questions: "Why was I abandoned?" and "Who are my parents?"While she does make friends, she still feels like an outsider, plagued by dreams that she doesn't remember Hermione wonders if she will ever get any answers about just exactly who she is.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Poe Dameron
Comments: 37
Kudos: 30
Collections: May the Fourth be With You 2020





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Hermione's Haven May the Fourth Be With You Event.  
> The second I saw this event was running, this idea sprung to mind and I went with it. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Here is some background information to help you understand (I spent ages working this out)  
> 3 YEARS ON EARTH = 1 YEAR ON YAVIN 4 (and all Star Wars related planets)  
> Example: 28ABY = 1990, 1991 & 1992
> 
> Birth Years:  
> Ben Solo: 5ABY  
> Hermione Solo: 16ABY  
> Poe Dameron: 2ABY
> 
> Important: Hermione goes into hiding (taken to planet Earth before her 12th birthday. 
> 
> Hopefully, everything else will be explained as the story progresses. 
> 
> The first few chapters (1-4) not including the prologue is Hermione's time at Hogwarts and the Wizarding War. There will then be a time jump with chapter 5 onwards being when the story gets going. Though chapters 1-4 are still important, and I have only included minor bits about each year. This story includes the Malfoy Manor Torture Scene - it isn't really graphic but it does show Hermione's experience of the matter. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this story and I want to thank the amazing admins on the Hermione's Haven FB page for running this event.
> 
> Also please note, as of current I have only seen the Star Wars Movies (1-9 and the spin-offs - Solo/Rogue One) and currently watching Season 1 of The Mandalorian (E7&8 left to watch). I do plan on catching up with the rest so if this story misses key bits from the associated TV Series, I have yet to watch them but I have Disney+ so will do at some point.

A not so long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away….

STAR WARS

&

HARRY POTTER

CROSSOVER

**The Hidden Princess Returns**

With her son turning to the dark side of the Force, Leia Organa sends her only daughter to a far-off galaxy for her own protection. Han Solo drops his daughter off in a galaxy known as the MILKY WAY, on a little planet called Earth before returning to his smuggling ways.

Their daughter, not remembering anything before arriving on planet Earth, finds herself being adopted by a pair of dentists. Her life changes when a witch named Minerva McGonagall turns up on her door and Hermione Granger ends up in the world of MAGIC.

Meanwhile, Kylo Ren continues to grow in power and joins the First Order in their campaign against destroying the New Republic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do it ok, I just had to. Please pretend it scrolled across your screen like the intro's in the movies.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's first year at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry got his first Hogwarts letter on the 24th July 1991, he wasn’t yet 11. I have a theory that all letters are sent out around the same time. The teachers might not have chosen their books yet, updated books or versions might come out within the year, and new teachers (DADA) might wish to change the book used. I think all first-years get their letters on the same day, with Professors visiting Muggleborns (maybe Minerva and others that could blend in). I don’t believe there are many Muggleborns that attend Hogwarts each year (I know of 3 believe to be which includes Dean), so the teachers could probably do it in a day and arrange to meet outside The Leaky Cauldron to show a group round. I imagine this would only be possible in the Summer hols.

**24 th July 1991**

Hermione sat between Carrie and Harrison Granger, her foster parents as they listened to the strangely dressed woman talking to them about a boarding school in Scotland. The school was supposedly a magical school, and Hermione’s name had appeared on the list.

“Professor McGonagall,” Harrison addressed the lady, “Do you mind perhaps providing me with proof that magic exists?”

Oh, that was the other thing apparently Hogwarts was a magic school, and Hermione was a witch.

“Certainly,” Professor McGonagall replied, before levitating the coffee table a few inches off the ground.

“Wow,” Carrie breathed.

“There are a few things we need to go over,” the professor smiled, “Unfortunately, only intermediate family can know about Hermione’s schooling and that she is a witch.”

“Hermione, is currently being fostered with us Professor,” Carrie informed the teacher, and by the blank expression on the teachers face added, “She was found in the woods nearby in the middle of September last year, and we offer emergency fostering to children in need.”

“Yes, the police are trying to track down Hermione’s parents as it seems she cannot remember anything apart from her first name.”

“Her name only appeared on our register then,” Professor McGonagall offered, “No names appear to have changed either,” she added as an afterthought.

“You think she might have magical parents?” Harrison guessed the professors thought process.

“It crossed my mind when you talked about her not remembering anything except her name,” the professor explained, “There is a spell which can wipe someone’s memories, but I do not believe this to be the case here.”

“Why?” Carrie pushed, wanting to know the reason for this conclusion.

“Because unless she if from abroad, then her name would have only changed on the list not appeared,” Professor McGonagall stated as if the matter was obvious.

Carrie nodded and looked at her husband.

“What would happen if Hermione’s parents are found?” Harrison asked, feeling that he would most likely not like the answer.

“Your memories would be wiped of her existence,” Professor McGonagall added solemnly.

“And if we decide to adopt her?” Carrie added harshly.

“Nothing,” she replied.

“You want to adopt me?” Hermione spoke for the first time.

“We were considering it,” Harrison smiled at the girl, “If the police don’t have any luck finding your parents, me and Carrie would like to put the option forward.”

“I would like that,” Hermione smiled.

**1 st September 1991**

Hermione prowled the Hogwarts Express tugging her trunk behind her, hoping to find somewhere to sit. Most of the compartment she had passed had students in who appeared to be older than her and one had been students her age, but they had sneered at her when she had introduced herself. Blood Supremacists, Professor McGonagall, had explained existed, and she was likely to be exposed to bigotry due to her heritage.

Looking in a compartment, Hermione spotted a brown-haired boy around her age sitting alone.

“Hey,” she greeted as she slid the door open, “I’m Hermione Granger.”

“Neville Longbottom,” the boy replied with a hint of stutter, “Would you like to join me?”

“Yes, please,” Hermione smiled and took the seat across from him.

With that, Hermione made her first friend.

**_Later that night_ **

Hermione stared at the canopy above her bed as she listened to her roommates’ snores. She had managed to dose off but had woken up suddenly, she was trying to remember what she had been dreaming about, knowing in her gut that this was what had caused her to wake up, but she couldn’t remember anything. Sliding out of her bed, she made her way over to the window and looked out at the night sky. The stars shone brightly, and Hermione gazed at them in wonder, back with the Grangers star gazing was difficult, but when they had gone camping this summer, Hermione had found some comfort looking up at space. She was very much looking forward to the Astronomy lessons and learning more about the stars.

**19 th September 1991**

Hermione entered the Great Hall with a tired smile on her face, last night in Astronomy they had looked through their telescopes for the first time, and Professor Sinistra had explained about the different settings. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years were allowed to sleep in today and didn’t have lessons until after lunch; however, Hermione had been unable to sleep as today marked a special occasion. Today was the day she had met the Grangers; they had decided that as they couldn’t find any information relating to her, that they would use the date as her birthday.

Taking a seat at the Gryffindor Table, Hermione helped herself to a glass of orange juice and a slice of toast, which she loaded with jam. Just as she finished her first slice of toast, the sound of squawking caused her to pause. She had seen her classmate Ronald Weasley’s family owl land in his breakfast one morning and was always cautious about it happening to her. She was glad she had done so as a beautiful tawny owl landed before her and extended its claw. After untying the small package addressed to her, Hermione offered the owl a piece of bacon, which the owl accepted before flying off.

Hermione slowly opened the box and smiled at the neatly wrapped present which sat inside and the pink envelope which sat on top. Slowly opening the envelope as she had witnessed the Granger’s do on their birthdays and at Christmas, Hermione grin got bigger as she realised, they had sent her a birthday card, her first-ever birthday card. Well, as far as she could remember, it was her first birthday card.

“Morning, Hermione,” a voice greeted, and Hermione looked up to see Neville standing above her.

“Hey Neville,” Hermione grinned up at her only friend.

“Is it your birthday?” Neville asked.

Hermione nodded, not wanting to try and explain that it wasn’t technically her birthday, but the day she had met the Grangers.

“Happy Birthday,” he stated, “What did you get?”

“Let’s see, shall we?” Hermione replied, slowly opened the present and found a gold bracelet, which Hermione had remembered stating she liked in Bow Bangles when she had gone to the local shopping centre with her adoptive mother, and a box of assorted chocolates.

**_Later that night_ **

_“We need to hide her Han,” a female voice sobbed._

_“I know Leia, but where,” Han replied._

_“Far away,” Leia replied, “Far, far away.”_

Hermione woke with a start and a sense that whatever she had dreamt about had been significant; unfortunately, she couldn’t remember just what she had dreamed about.

**31 st October 1991**

Hermione sat on the toilet seat of the toilet in the far corner of the first-floor bathroom. She couldn’t believe someone could be so cruel and all she had done was try to help him. Pulling her legs to her chest, she let out a deep sigh. Parvati had been to check on her and had assured her that Ronald Weasley was an idiot and Hermione did have friends. She had thanked her but asked to be left alone. Checking her watch, Hermione realised that everyone would currently be at the Halloween Feast so it would be a perfect chance for her to sneak back to the Gryffindor Common Room and have an early night. Drying her eyes, Hermione slid off the toilet seat and opened the door, just as a Mountain Troll entered the bathroom. Hermione screamed.

**23rd December 1991**

“Hogwarts is amazing,” Hermione informed the Granger’s over dinner. It was her first day back home, and she’d been prattling on about all she had learned at school.

“We know Hermione,” Harrison grinned at the girl, going to Hogwarts had brought her out of her shell, “You keep telling us.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled in response.

“It’s ok,” Carrie added, “Just remember you won’t be able to talk about it as we will have two other children staying with us over Christmas.”

Hermione nodded, knowing that the Grangers had agreed to have a pair of six-year-old twins staying with them over Christmas. Hermione wasn’t aware of the circumstance involving them arriving tomorrow, but she knew she would have to be careful about what she talked about.

**12 th February 1992 **

“I would like you to study and map the constellation of Andromeda tonight,” Professor Sinistra informed the class, “Please get out your star charts and begin.”

Hermione had already removed her star chart and had placed it on the small round table next to her telescope. She carefully fiddled with the dials on her telescope as she attempted to find Alpha Andromedae, the brightest star of the Andromeda constellation. Knowing roughly where to look based on last weeks Astronomy lesson which involved them finding Pegasus.

“Any luck finding anything yet?” Harry asked from beside her.

Hermione glanced to her left where Harry and Ron over his shoulder, who were sharing Harry’s telescope were looking at her expectantly.

“Use Pegasus,” Hermione stated, “it shares a star with Andromeda.”

“How-,” Ron went to ask.

“I read,” Hermione responded, knowing what Ron was going to ask, before turning back to her own telescope.

She managed to finish mapping Andromeda with much ease, and she spent the rest of the lesson as she had done most weeks exploring the functions of the telescope looking into space.

“Miss Granger,” a voice called out to her, “Class is over now.”

Hermione drew back from the telescope and turned to find her professor stood above her.

“Apologies,” Hermione stuttered, “I was trying to-“

“Do not apologise, Miss Granger,” the woman smiled, “I understand, the stars and the universe are a beautiful thing.”

Hermione nodded.

“Now off to bed, Miss Granger,” the Astronomer grinned, before handing her a slip of paper, “Here a note to explain why you are out so late.”

Hermione quickly made her way out of the Astronomy tower and across the seventh floor and was lucky to make it to the Gryffindor Common Room without running into any other professor. As she crawled into bed, Hermione realised that neither Harry nor Ron had bothered to wait for her.

_Hermione looked up at the night sky, the stars were bright, and she could see a red planet in the distance._

_“Hermione, what are you doing out here?” a voice called out to her and she looked up to see a dark-haired boy approaching her._

_“Mum and Dad were fighting again,” she replied, “So I came to look at the stars.”_

_“Can you name them?” the boy asked in a teasing manner._

“Hermione, wake up!” a female voice shouted, “its nearly lunchtime.”

Hermione snapped awake, her eyes landing on her roommate Fay who was standing above her.

“Thanks,” she mumbled, still half-asleep, her dream once again forgotten.

**4 th June 1992**

Hermione carried Ron back through the door from the chess room to the key room, in her other hand, was the broom that Harry had used to chase down the correct key. They were fortunate that the keys had gone back to just flying above their heads.

“Not much further,” she muttered to Ron.

“You can just use the Leviosa charm and float me behind you,” he grumbled back, “you are a witch, you know.”

“I don’t know if I would be able to hold your weight,” she retorted, “levitating a human is a lot different than a feather.”

Ron didn’t respond as they exited the antechamber and continued down the damp passageway, which led to where they had fallen through the trapdoor and onto the devil’s snare.

“Ron,” Hermione paused, “I think we should get on the broom now, as I’m not sure if the Devil’s Snare would have come back or not and I can’t carry you, the broom and hold it back at the same time.”

“Ok,” Ron agreed.

Hermione helped Ron climb onto the broom before getting on behind him and kicking off the ground. Ron flew them down the rest of the passageway until they reached the small opening, where the Devil’s Snare was waiting.

Pulling her wand out of her pocket, Hermione cast the Lumos charm so the pair could find their way back up through the open trapdoor. As they did so, they were greeted by the sight of their Headmaster, their Head of House and their Potions Professor.

“Sir,” Hermione stated as her and Ron climbed off the broom, “Harry is still down there, he’s going against You Know Who.”

“I know Miss Granger,” Professor Dumbledore smiled at her, “I was just on my way to save him.”

“Miss Granger, Mr Weasley,” Professor McGonagall sighed, “Allow me to escort you to the Hospital Wing to get you checked over.”

**20 th June 1992 **

Hermione sat in the compartment across from Harry and Ron, as the Hogwarts Express made its way back to London. She was happy to be going back to the Granger’s, but she was going to miss her friends. They had agreed to keep in touch, but Harry had said he thought it might be difficult as his Aunt and Uncle didn’t like magic and anything associated with it. Hermione felt glad that the Grangers were kind people and understanding, perhaps they might be able to do something to help Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Bow Bangles is what Claire’s Accessories used to be in the UK. Claire’s brought them out in 1995. There were around 70 stores of Bow Bangles in the UK. – Not that I remember this, I had originally used Claire’s in the story, and a quick Google led me to discover Claire’s wasn’t in the UK until the mid-1990s. – I loved Claire’s as a preteen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts - Years 2 - 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is no intentional character bashing in this chapter. We are dealing with Hermione’s reactions to what happened in the books, for example, when we get to PoA snippets, we are looking at how Hermione felt about what happened. I am not trying to make Harry and Ron (or other ‘good’ characters) look like bad guys; I am explaining how Hermione felt about what happened.
> 
> This chapter includes snippets of Years 2-6. This story is pretty much canon until they get taken to Malfoy Manor. There is no romance between Ron/Hermione, though. Obviously, it is from Hermione’s POV. Hermione doesn’t really remember her dreams or who is in them until the next chapter. She is going to start unconsciously remembering details, though, as this chapter progresses, and it will influence her actions.

**30 th July 1992**

Hermione stared at the lined paper in front of her. She’d been attempting to get into contact with Harry all summer but wasn’t having much luck. The owls she had sent had gone unanswered, at first, she had been worried that Harry had been ignoring her, but after a letter arrived from Ron who explained that Harry also wasn’t answering his letters, she realised something must be up. She was going to write a letter to Harry and send it via Royal Mail, but she wasn’t sure how best to word it, in case the Dursley’s were reading his mail and keeping it from him. She didn’t want them to know she could also do magic as Harry had stated they hated those with magic, and they were more likely to hide the letter from him if this was the case. Maybe she could pretend to be someone else; perhaps she could get her adoptive parents to put their logo on the paper so that the Dursley’s think it’s a dentist appointment. Decision made; Hermione headed downstairs to ask the Grangers for help.

**5th August 1992**

Hermione stared at the letter that had just arrived from Harry in shock. The Dursley’s had put bars on his windows and Ron, and two of his brother’s had rescued him using a flying car. At least Harry was safe now, and the Weasley’s would look after him, she was sure of it. Deciding it would be best to update her parents of the situation, Hermione headed downstairs to inform Carrie.

**25 th December 1992**

Hermione sat in one of the Hospital Wing beds; her face was covered in fur. She was glad Madam Pomphrey hadn’t asked questions as to what had happened and had simply run a diagnostic charm and closed curtains around her bed. She began thinking about everything that had happened since the start of term, trying to connect all the pieces together. Someone was clearly out to get Harry, and then there was the thing with Slytherin’s monster being on the loose, she just hoped Harry and Ron had some luck getting answers out of Malfoy.

_“Come on, Hermione, walk to Mummy,” a woman in a white gown called out to her. She had dark brown hair that was styled in fancy braids._

_“No Princess,” a male voice called, he was dressed in dark trousers and a white top, “Walk to Daddy.”_

_Hermione turned her head, looking between her parents when a third person entered the room. He had dark hair and was dressed in a white robe. Hermione immediately waddled in his direction, raising her hands in the air._

**26 th December 1992.**

Hermione woke with a start, she dreamed of them again she was sure of it. She was starting to remember bits of the people in her dreams, and she was sure that it was her parents she was dreaming of, and someone she was certain was her brother. The only thing was, the clothes they wore, well it certainly wasn’t something she’d seen anyone wear either in the Wizarding World or the Muggle one. So just where did she come from.

“It’s not Malfoy,” Harry stated as he pulled back the curtain and stepped into the closed of space around her bed.

“The potion was for nothing,” she sighed, feeling downtrodden that she currently looked like this for nothing.

“We ruled him out,” Harry stated, “Which we wouldn’t have been able to do without the potion.”

“True,” Hermione smiled, feeling slightly better, “So now what?”

“We continue to figure out what the creature is,” Harry decided, and Hermione nodded though she wasn’t sure what she could do from her current residence in a bed in the hospital wing.

**8 th May 1993**

“A basilisk,” Hermione sighed, as she read the description next to the creature, this is the creature that was hunting down Muggleborns. Now she just had to find a professor and make them aware.

“Hermione,” a voice called from above her and Hermione looked up to see Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw Prefect who she knew to be dating Percy Weasley.

“Penelope,” Hermione greeted the older student, “Can I help you?”

“Gryffindor are playing Hufflepuff today are you going to watch?” the Prefect asked.

Hermione had forgotten about the match and admitted as much to the Ravenclaw.

“It’s not started yet,” Penelope advised her, “I am sure you can still make it.”

Hermione nodded, “Do you happen to have a mirror on you?”

“I do, but why?” Penelope asked.

“I’ve figured out what the creature is,” Hermione stated, “And well carrying a mirror would make the difference between petrification and death.”

“What is the creature?” the Ravenclaw questioned, handing her mirror to Hermione.

“A basilisk,” Hermione supplied.

“Allow me to escort you then,” the sixth-year student suggested, “The Professors are most likely to all be at the stadium, and we can tell them of our findings.”

Hermione nodded before going back to the book she was reading, ripping out the corner and writing the word basilisk across it.

“What did you do that for?” her companion asked as the pair made their way out of the library.

“Just in case,” Hermione replied, “Just in case.”

“Just in case what?” the girl asked as they walked down the corridor.

“This,” Hermione uttered in horror as she pointed at the mirror in her hand which showed the reflection of a large snake slithering down the corridor around the corner in their direction.

The next thing Hermione knew was a pair of yellow eyes were being reflected in the mirror, and then there was darkness. 

**19 th June 1993**

Hermione sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with her best friends Harry and Ron. They were joined by Ron’s younger sister Ginny, who had spent the better part of the year possessed by You Know Who. Ron was refusing to let her out of his sight and wanted to keep an eye on her. Hermione had decided that next year she would spend less time in the hospital wing, now she just had to decide what to tell the Granger’s about what happened at Hogwarts.

**31 st August 1993**

Hermione exited Magical Menagerie with an orange bundle of fur, affectionately known as Crookshanks, in her arms.

“I thought you wanted an owl?” Harry eyed the cat warily.

“I did,” she smiled at her friend, “But this gorgeous guy has apparently been there for ages, and he’s just perfect.”

“He attacked me,” Ron declared from beside Harry.

“You forgot your Rat Tonic,” Hermione stated, deciding to ignore Ron’s comment knowing it would likely result in the pair going in circles.

“Thanks,” Ron replied, still glaring at the cat in her arms.

“Crooks will stay in my dorm,” Hermione sighed, guessing as to why Ron was glaring at the cat, “and Scabbers will be in yours.” 

“He better,” Ron spat, before stomping off in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron where his parents would be waiting.

“Should I tell him that an owl is just as likely to eat Scabbers?” she asked Harry as the pair slowly followed after their friend.

“Best not,” Harry sighed as looped his arm through hers. Crookshanks had taken to nesting in her hair.

**2 nd January 1994**

Hermione settled into her chosen spot in a secluded section of Hogwarts Library and opened the large tome before her. She was researching Wizarding Law trying to find the best way to defend Buckbeak in court. She wasn’t having much luck, and it seemed magical creatures didn’t have many rights in the Magical World. The whole thing was stupid, Hagrid had told them not to insult the Hippogriff, and Malfoy had just ignored him.

“Miss Granger,” a voice called from above her and Hermione looked up to see the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor stood above her.

“Professor Lupin,” she responded, “Can I help you?”

“I wanted to let you know that you did the right thing, telling Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt,” he offered a small smile.

“It currently doesn’t feel like it, Professor,” she replied sadly. Harry and Ron still weren’t speaking to her, and she didn’t have many other friends, so she was currently feeling rather lonely.

“Did you know I went to school with Harry’s parent’s Miss Granger?” he asked.

“Harry had mentioned that you knew them, Sir,” she nodded, unsure as to what his point was.

“James was rather reckless, but Lily was level-headed for a Gryffindor,” he explained, “She would have very much done the same thing, and I must admit Miss Granger, I too would have confiscated Harry’s broom in the same situation.”

Hermione felt a little better, but she was still feeling rather hurt at how easily she had been discarded.

“Professor, can I ask you a question?” she asked, “Nothing to do with Hogwarts, just on a research matter.”

“Certainly, Miss Granger,” he replied.

“What do you know about Magical Creature Rights?” she queried, “I cannot find much and-“

“You won’t I am afraid Miss Granger,” he sighed solemnly, cutting her off, “Most Wizarding Laws are archaic, and created by Pureblood wizard who can date their family history back to when Hogwarts was founded.”

“Oh,” she exhaled sadly, “I was hoping to find something to help Hagrid with Buckbeak’s trial.”

“I am sorry, Miss Granger,” Professor Lupin responded.

“It cannot be helped Sir,” she smiled at the man, “But I won’t give up.”

“Good luck in your quest then Miss Granger,” the professor grinned at her before exiting the library.

**12 th February 1994**

Hermione sobbed as she sat in bed reading the note she had just received from Hagrid. Apparently Buckbeak’s trial hadn’t gone well and the Hippogriff was due to be executed. Ron was still on her case about Crookshanks apparently having it out for Scabbers and she was exhausted from the constant use of the time turner to attend all her lessons. She felt like she could sleep for a week.

_“Where’s Ben?” Hermione asked her mother._

_“He’s gone to stay with Uncle Luke to train to be a Jedi,” her mother responded._

Hermione awoke, wondering what a Jedi was and decided she would research it come the morning, before promptly falling back to sleep. Unfortunately for Hermione when she woke up in the morning, she would forget all about the Jedi.

**9 th June 1994**

Hermione stood beside her best friend, as they watched his godfather fly off on the back of Buckbeak. The past twenty-four hours had been a whirlwind. The day had gone to plan to start with, with their Defence Against the Dark Arts exam in the morning followed by Harry and Ron’s Divination exam and her Muggle Studies exam. It wasn’t until their exam had finished that everything had gone wrong. First they had received a note from Hagrid who had informed them that Buckbeak was set to be executed at sunset, and on their way back from seeing him well Sirius Black as a dog had appeared and dragged Ron into a tunnel beneath the Shrieking Shack. Everything got from bad to worse as Professor Lupin turned up followed by Professor Snape, and it was discovered that Professor Lupin hadn’t had his Wolfsbane Potion. At least Harry had learned the truth about who had betrayed his parents and that he had a godfather. Hermione just wished they could have gotten the actual culprit and cleared Sirius’ name.

Hermione watched as a look of sorrow appeared over her friend’s face, “Maybe you can stay round mine for a bit this summer?” she suggested in an attempt to cheer him up.

“Thanks Hermione,” he smiled tightly at her.

**23 rd August 1994**

Hermione waited nervously in between her adoptive parents in their living room, as they waited for the arrival of William ‘Bill’ Weasley, Ron’s older brother who would be coming to collect her to take her to the Weasley’s home ‘The Burrow’ for the remainder of the summer. Hermione was excited to be spending part of her summer in a magical home but was worried about making a good impression on the rest of Ron’s family.

Hermione was drawn by her thoughts at the fireplace roared to life, bright green flames flickering as a pair of redheaded young men stepped out, one after the other. The first was tall and slim, with long hair pulled back into a ponytail and he had a fang in his right ear. Hermione felt he was very handsome. Hermione assumed this must be Bill as he met Ron and Ginny’s description. The young man that followed was shorter than Bill and well-muscled. His face was covered in freckles and his right arm was bandaged. Charlie then, Hermione assumed as she took in form which appeared to be covered in various grazes and marks which indicated healing of burns.

“William Weasley?” Harrison Granger asked the pair, standing up.

“I’m William, Bill for short,” the taller of two replied holding his hand to shake her Father’s hand, “This is Charlie, the second oldest.”

“Bill works for the Wizarding Bank, Dad,” Hermione stated, “And Charlie works with dragons, Ginny talks about them all the time.” H

“Ginny does idolise her cool older brothers,” Charlie winked at her cheekily. Hermione got the impression, he probably used to help the twins with their pranks when they were younger.

**_Later that night_ **

_She was looking at the stars again, watching them twinkling and shining in the night sky. Her parent’s voices were getting louder as their argument vibrated through the walls of their home. They were always arguing as of recent, often their fights were about her older brother, sometimes they were about her and other times they were about small things like something the other one did. She didn’t know what this fight was about, as they didn’t seem to be focusing on one topic, drifting from mentioning her, her brother and something that had happened the other day. She just wished they would stop. Pulling her legs to her chest, Hermione let the tears roll down her face._

**24 th August 1994**

“Hermione, wake up,” a female voice called to her, “Harry is coming today.”

Hermione opened her eyes to Ginny Weasley standing above her, “Morning Gin,” she mumbled back.

“Are you okay?” Ginny asked, “You look like you have been crying?”

“I’m fine,” Hermione replied, “I might have dreamed I was crying though; I don’t really remember.”

Ginny nodded in response before walking over to her bedroom door, “We should hurry to breakfast, the boys will eat it all otherwise.”

**31 st October 1994**

Hermione sat between her friends Ron and Harry as they awaited to hear who the Hogwarts Champion would be for the Triwizard Tournament. Fred and George were both hoping that Angelina their Quidditch teammate would be chosen. Hermione also felt herself hoping that one of her housemates would be chosen, whether this would be Angelina or a Gryffindor seventh year she wasn’t bothered.

Suddenly silence erupted over the Great Hall as Professor Dumbledore stood, followed closely by the Durmstrung Headmaster and Beauxbatons Headmistress.

“I believe the goblet will be ready to give us the first name in only a few minutes,” the Hogwarts Headmaster announced to the hall filled with excited students from the three European wizarding schools.

As if the Goblet of Fire heard him, it suddenly flashed red, and a slip of paper spat out of the top and floated towards the professor.

“Viktor Krum,” Albus announced to the hall, “is Durmstrung’s champion,”

All eyes moved from the staff table to the Slytherin table where the Durmstrung constitution were sat, as the Bulgarian Seeker stood proudly. A round of applause followed the young man as he made his way to the small antechamber off the side of the Great Hall.

As Viktor entered through the door, the cup flashed again, another slip of paper came flying out.

“Fleur Delacour,” the bearded wizard announced, “Is Beauxbatons champion.”

This time all eyes fell on the Ravenclaw table where the students of Beauxbatons were gathered. A beautiful blonde, which emanated an elegant glow reminding Hermione of the Veela that she had seen during the Quidditch World Cup stood and followed the path taken by the first champion.

As before when the champion entered the antechamber, the golden goblet flashed red and the last name shot out. This was it; this was when the students of Hogwarts would find out who their champion was. It felt like forever, as the name drifted across the hall to her headmaster’s waiting hands.

“Cedric Diggory,” he declared, “Our final champion.”

Hermione allowed her eyes to drift towards the Hufflepuff table where their seeker was currently standing, as he was met with cheers and those closest to him were patting him on the back.

“I cannot believe it chose Hufflepuff as a champion,” Ron huffed, clearly annoyed at the outcome.

“Could be worse,” Fred started.

“Could have been a Slytherin,” George finished.

Ron considered his brothers' words for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

The group turned their attention back to their headmaster, as he started to speak again. But suddenly, the goblet again flashed red, and a fourth slip of paper appeared. Hermione felt her stomach drop in dread if the last three years were anything to go by she had an idea just whose name was on that slip.

“Harry Potter,” Professor Dumbledore stated.

Hermione looked at Harry, who looked shocked, and she felt her heart drop as her worse fears were confirmed. She knew there was no way Harry would have put his name in the Goblet, someone else must have entered him, and it was apparent they had a nefarious reason for doing so. Hermione also knew that not many others would believe him. Nudging Harry to stand and whispering promises that she would speak to him later, Hermione all but watched as her best friend begrudgingly made his way to the antechamber. Once he was behind closed doors, chaos erupted.

“I can’t believe he put his name in,” Ron spat from her side, “And he didn’t tell me how he did it!”

Hermione didn’t respond, choosing to ignore her short-tempered friend and watch the reactions of other students around her, hoping to spot those who might believe Harry. The twins were watching her as if questioning what she thought on the matter.

“Someone is out to get him,” she whispered to them.

They nodded in response. Hermione got the impression the twins, and probably their friend Lee and maybe his Quidditch Teammates would be on Harry’s side. She knew the twins would joke about Harry entering himself but knew they would support him. As they made their way out of the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione had a sudden thought, what was Sirius and Remus going to say.

**25 th December 1994**

Hermione stood before the mirror; her hair was tamed for the evening styled in an elegant updo courtesy of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. She was wearing a gorgeous periwinkle blue dress which was made of some floaty material, Carrie Granger had told her the name of several times, but she still couldn’t remember. She was excited and very much looking forward to spending the evening unwinding. It had been every stressful term with her helping Harry prepare for the first task and worrying about her friend. She needed a night to relax and enjoy herself; it also helped that she’d been asked by the very handsome Viktor Krum, and not as a last resort either. No, she had spent some time getting to know Viktor in Hogwarts Library, and despite the language barrier, he was easy to talk to.

“It’s time,” Fay whispered to her with a knowing smile.

Hermione nodded, “Let’s go then.”

The girls made there way out their dormitories and down to the Great Hall, each drifting off once they spotted their date. Hermione soon found herself alone at the top of a staircase, with hundreds of eyes on her.

“Who is she?” she heard people whisper as she made her way down the stairs to where Viktor stood waiting for her.

“That’s Hermione Granger,” she heard one of the twin’s whisper, as the other whistled. She let out a laugh as she watched Angelina hit the twin on the back of the head, then send a wink in her direction.

“kpacnb,” Viktor breathed as he offered her his arm, “Miz Hermyone, yoo looke how thee Britishe say bootyful,”

Hermione felt her cheeks flush, “Thank you, Viktor, you look quite handsome yourself.”

**_Later that night,_ **

Hermione lay in her bed, the curtains drawn around the edges of her bed. Her eyes wet with tears. The night had started out so well, but the second Ron had seen who her date had been well he had started insult her, stating that Viktor only wanted to get close to her because of Harry. Ron, who, Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, rolling over and pulling a pillow to her chest as she did so, Ron, who was obsessed with Viktor, wanted his autograph and idolised the man. Maybe Ron was jealous that Viktor asked her and not him. She let out a giggle at the thought. No Ron was just pissed that she had managed to get a date on her own and he was the one who had to rely on Harry to get him a date. With that thought, she fell asleep

_“Left, right and spin,” she giggled as a dark-haired boy danced with her on the stone floor. She was stood on his toes as he moved her around to an upbeat number._

_“Are you laughing at me, Hermione?” the boy asked, pausing their movements for a second._

_“No, Ben,” she replied, “Love Ben.”_

_“And I love you, my little sister,” he grinned back, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, before carrying on with the dance._

**24 th June 1995**

Hermione watched in horror as the maze disappeared and Harry was stood in the centre carrying the body of Cedric Diggory.

“He’s back, he’s back,” her friend declared to those that had gathered to watch the Final Task, “Voldemort is back.”

It was that moment, Hermione knew her life was about to change forever, and it wasn’t certainly for the better.

**6 th August 1995**

Hermione waited nervously upstairs in the bedroom that Harry was to be sharing with Ron in Grimmauld Place, for her best friend to come upstairs. She had heard his arrival and could sense the displeasure in his voice about being kept in the dark, knowing it would be only moments before Mrs Weasley sent him upstairs and he unloaded his anger on them. Footsteps thundered on the stairs, and Hermione braced herself for the confrontation.

**_Later that night_ **

Hermione lay in bed, listening to Ginny’s gentle snores coming from the bed next to hers. Harry’s download on them earlier had been draining on her. She understood where he was coming from with his argument; however, the whole situation had been very tense, and she expected the atmosphere to be strained for a couple of days. Turning to her side, she willed herself to fall asleep.

_Hermione sat watching the passenger ships coming and going from the dock, wishing that her brother Ben would be on one of those ships. Her mother had told he was due back for a visit soon, and Hermione was excited to see her big brother again. Her parents were arguing more and more as of late, and it was hard to avoid it sometimes._

_“Huuguughghg uughghhhhgh,” a familiar sound called out to her and Hermione looked up to see her Father’s furry best friend._

_“Hey Chewie,” she greeted with a smile, “Ben’s due back today. I want to be the first to see him.”_

_“Uuh awwgggghhh raaaaaahhgh uughguughhghghhhgh huuguughghg,” he informed her, gesturing for her to stand and follow him._

_“But Ben,” Hermione sighed, but at the look on Chewbacca’s face realised that whatever her parents wanted to talk to her about was important, “Okay.”_

**9 th September 1995**

_Hermione lay in her bed as her mother told her the story of how her Father, Uncle Luke and Chewie rescued her from Darth Vader. Hermione listened intently as her mother told her about why she had been captured and her role in the rebellion. Hermione loved listening to stories about her parent’s adventures, specifically her mums as her mum was awesome._

_“Night Hermione,” her mother whispered as she finished the story with the escape from the Death Star in the Millennium Falcon._

_“Night, Mum,” she murmured back, “When I grow up, I want to be just like you.”_

_“I hope you don’t have to sweetheart,” Her mum replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead._

Hermione awoke with a start, the story from her dream of a group of friends banding together to overthrow a corrupt power was giving her some good ideas about dealing with Umbridge and the Ministry. All she knew was she needed to speak to the Weasley Twins, Ron and Harry to run her ideas by them.

**20 th June 1996**

Hermione cursed as she ducked behind a pillar, pulling Luna Lovegood with her. She had told Harry this was a trap, but no he had to come and rescue Sirius and walk right into the trap, and worse Sirius wasn’t even here.

“Come out little Mudblood,” a male voice called, “I won’t hurt you, I promise,” then added after a breath, “much.”

Hermione pressed herself back against the cold stone, taking a deep breath she prayed that the unknown Death Eater would soon pass them by. Unfortunately, she wasn’t so lucky, and herself and Luna soon found themselves running back to the antechamber being chased by an adult wizard dodging spells that were being thrown in their direction. Taking a sidestep, Hermione spun on her foot and flung a quick Silencio in the direction of her pursuer. Not checking to see whether it hit him, Hermione carried on running towards her goal. As she ran through the door Luna had opened, Hermione turned around to close it only to gasp in horror as a bright purple flame crashed into her chest. All she felt was a burning sensation in her chest as she fell to the floor and blacked out. Missing the arrival of the Order of the Phoenix, and her attacker being taken down by bright-haired auror.

**15 th June 1997**

There were Death Eaters at Hogwarts. Well, other than her potions professor. Some of the masks she recognised from the battle last year in the Department of Mysteries, the other masks did not look so familiar. Hermione and Ron had managed to alert the Order members on duty and were currently helping them protect the school alongside other Dumbledore’s Army members.

Suddenly a scream echoed across the grounds, and Hermione looked up to the Astronomy Tower where it had come from to see a figure falling to the ground. Rushing forward, Hermione ran to identify the body and was shocked to see Professor Dumbledore crumpled in a heap.

Stumbling back in shock, Hermione failed to hear the footsteps of someone sneaking up on her.

“We meet again, Mudblood,” a cold voice drawled, and Hermione spun around to see a familiar face looking at her.

“Rowle,” she hissed, as the man stood over her.

“You almost got me expelled all those years ago little girl,” he spat, “I always promised I’d get my revenge.”

“You shouldn’t…” Hermione started but was cut off as a spell went soaring past her and crashed into Rowle, sending him backwards.

“You okay there, Granger?” a friendly voice asked, and Hermione spun around to see Kingsley Shacklebolt approaching her.

Hermione nodded at the man, and the pair watched as the dirty blond stood up and joined the other Death Eater’s retreating from the castle, and as they got near the edge of the woods, Hermione looked on in horror as the man cast a spell which sent Hagrid’s home up in flames.

Another figure was chasing the group shouting something Hermione was unable to hear. Hermione turned back to Kingsley.

“What now?” she whispered, looking up at the handsome auror.

“We arrange a funeral,” he replied, “then we carry on with the fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a Wookie Translator for Chewwies words. He is basically saying Hermione and then telling her that her parents want to speak to her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Year 7 (Deathly Hallows)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, this is the War chapter. As stated previously it is pretty much canon up until the Bella scene, so I won’t be writing the whole of Deathly Hallows.

**21st July 1997**

Hermione paced nervously across what had been her bedroom for the past seven years as she tried to decide the best course of action for getting the Granger’s out of the country. Over the last couple of years, the Granger’s had stopped taking on foster kids, Carrie’s mum had taken ill, and Carrie had to spend most of her time looking after her. Grandma Nat as she had asked Hermione to call her had died at the end of April, and Carrie was still grieving and had been busy dealing with arranging the funeral and talking with the solicitors about the will. Grandma Nat was the Granger’s last remaining relative alive, the couple being only children of only children, which meant that no one would visit or drop by the house to find them gone. She planned to urge them to move to Australia and give them new identities; she just was not sure if she wanted it to be permanent or not. She was incredibly grateful for all the Granger’s had done for her, and keeping them safe from Death Eaters was of utmost importance. Looking back at the spellbook open on her bed and the scrolls of parchment next to it, littered with the pros and cons of her options, Hermione made up her mind and went downstairs to spend her last evening with the Granger’s.

**1st August 1997**

Hermione watched as Bill and Fleur danced together their first dance as a married couple. The pair looked so in love, and Hermione felt her stomach churn in jealousy, hoping that someday someone would look at her the way Bill Weasley was currently looking at his wife. Hermione turned her attention to her two best friends who were currently sat together talking in hushed tones, she didn’t know what they were talking about but could hazard a guess that it was about their upcoming mission. Hermione moved her attention around the guests, taking in who was currently at the wedding and thinking about when she would see them again.

“Hermyionee,” a voice greeted, and she looked up to see Viktor Krum standing above her.

“Viktor,” she stood and smiled at her Bulgarian friend, accepting the hug he offered.

“Youu look beautyful,” he stated as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Thank you,” she replied, pulling Viktor in tight.

“Vould you like a dance?” he asked, letting her go after a minute.

“Sure,” Hermione nodded, accepting Viktor’s hand.

The pair danced for a few songs before Ginny dragged her away for a chat. Hermione watched Viktor approach, Harry, as Ginny asked her questions about Viktor that she half ignored.

Suddenly a familiar lynx appeared before the group, “The Ministry has fallen, Scrimgeour-“

Hermione blocked the rest of the conversation out; instead, she raced inside the Burrow and grabbed her bag that she had hidden in the small cloakroom. Now she just needed to find Harry and Ron and get out of here.

Spying her friends, Hermione ran forwards as the sounds of apparition filled the air followed by cackles, meaning one thing and one thing only. Death Eaters were at the Burrow.

**12 th October 1997**

Hermione watched in horror as one of her best friends stormed off in the distance. He had been moody for the last couple of days, and today something had snapped in him, and he had ranted at her and Harry over how they weren’t making any progress in their mission. Harry glanced at her as Ron disappeared from their view.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled at her, “I know-“

“I knew it wasn’t going to be easy,” she cut him off, “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thanks, Hermione,” he smiled at her, “Can you take the first watch?”

“Sure,” she nodded before moving to check the wards.

**24 th March 1998**

“Leave the Mudblood,” Bellatrix purred, grabbing a hold her by her hair and pulled her close.

Hermione winced as the crazy death eater dug her nails into her scalp.

“No!” Ron shouted, “Take me instead.”

“Don’t worry,” Bella laughed, “You will be next.”

Hermione watched as the Snatchers dragged her friend’s away, shivering in disgust at the way Greyback licked his lips as his eyes roamed her figure.

“So tell me, Mudblood,” Bellatrix growled in her ear, “Where did you get the sword?”

She kept quiet, willing herself not to make a sound.

“Now, now Mudblood, it isn’t the time to be silent,” the wicked witch cackled.

Hermione gulped as she felt her captor’s wand dig deep against her throat, taking a glance at the group gathered in the room her eyes landed on her classmate Draco Malfoy. The very classmate whose home she was currently in. He looked afraid and as if he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in months. She almost pitied him, but she was about to be tortured by his crazy aunt so she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“You are very quiet little Mudblood,” Lady Lestrange snapped before tossing her on the floor, “It’s a good thing I know just the curse to loosen your tongue, _CRUCIO._ ”

Hermione felt as if her skin was on fire but tried not to scream, telling herself she just had to hold on so Harry and Ron could escape.

“Such a brave little Mudblood,” the Death Eater sneered, easing on the curse for a second before casting it again, this time with more power.

Hermione let out scream this time no longer able to hold it in. She knew she needed to think of something and also figure out just why Bellatrix was so concerned about them having the sword of Gryffindor.

“It’s fake,” she whispered through shaky breaths, “We found it.”

“LIAR!” the witch cursed, hitting her with the cruciatus again and again.

Hermione didn’t know how many times she’d been hit by the curse nor how many times she had repeated the mantra that they had found the sword.

“HOW DID YOU GET IN MY VAULT MUDBLOOD?” Bellatrix screeched.

Hermione breathed, the curse having been paused to allow her to answer, something was in the Lestrange vault that Bellatrix was concerned about, “It's fake,” she repeated unsure how much longer she could hold on.

“Perhaps, we should ask the goblin to confirm its fake Aunt Bella?” the Malfoy heir suggested.

“Why?” the woman glared at her nephew, “Worried I might hurt your school friend?”

Hermione eyed Draco carefully; maybe he was deserving of some sympathy.

“I’m worried you would ruin the carpets actually,” Draco spat.

Then again, maybe he wasn’t.

“Draco, you and Pettigrew will go and collect the goblin,” she ordered, “Perhaps we can get to the bottom this.”

“Of course, Aunt Bella,” Draco replied and headed off in the same direction that Harry and Ron had been dragged what felt hours earlier.

“Now in the meantime,” the woman turned her attention back to Hermione and again started to torture her.

Hermione allowed herself to scream, knowing Harry and Ron might find a way to overpower Draco Malfoy and the rat.

“You asked to see me, Lady Lestrange,” a croaky voice stated.

“I need you to determine if this sword is the sword of Godric Gryffindor, Goblin,” Bellatrix snapped, taking the sword from her sister before thrusting it at the small creature.

Hermione watched with hopeful eyes as the goblin looked intently at the sword and occasionally shifted his eyes to look at her.

“Well,” Bellatrix hissed impatiently.

“It’s fake, milady,” the goblin replied.

“You are certain,” she confirmed, and as the goblin nodded his head, she turned and smiled at the Malfoy’s, “Now we summon the Dark Lord.”

Silence filled the chamber as Bellatrix lifted the sleeve of her left arm before pressing her wand against her dark mark. Once she was finished, the woman turned her attention back to Hermione, who was breathing heavily on the stone floor.

“I think Greyback can have his fun with you now,” she smirked.

Suddenly there was a large bang, and all hell broke loose, and the last thing Hermione remembered was Harry and Ron grabbing hold of her before she passed out.

_“Hermione,” her mother greeted her with a small smile, tears were present in the corner of her eyes, so it was evident the smile was for Hermione’s benefit._

_“Princess,” her father stated, his voice was laced with anger._

_“Mum,” she replied, raising her eyebrows questioningly at them, “Dad.”_

_“Ben’s fine,” her mother responded guessing correctly she was worried that something bad had happened to her older brother. Her father grunted at her mother’s comment, suggesting it wasn’t entirely truthful._

_It was then Hermione noticed another presence in the room._

_“Uncle Luke,” she ran to hug her uncle._

_“Hey, Hermione,” her uncle replied, accepting the hug._

_“Where’s Ben?” she asked, knowing her brother had been staying with her uncle to train to become a Jedi._

_“Not here,” her father stated._

_“Why?” she pushed, wanting to know more about where her brother was._

_“Hermione, I have some bad news,” her mother stated kneeling before her._

_“She won’t understand, Leia,” the ex-smuggler snapped._

_“She’s smart,” the former princess hissed back, “Hermione, sweetie your brother has turned dark.”_

_Hermione felt her heartbreak, her brother, her best friend had betrayed everything their mother stood and had fought for and had gone to the dark side; it was likely she would never see him again. Hermione wrapped her arms around her mother, accepting the offered hug._

_“Hermione, we need to send you away,” her Uncle Luke offered, “We are afraid that Ben will come after you, he has already killed the other Jedi and left me for dead.”_

_“He won’t hurt me,” she sobbed, shaking her head._

_“He’s not the same,” her father replied, “he’s not your big brother anymore.”_

_“I don’t want to leave you and father,” Hermione pouted, “Don’t make me go.”_

_“I don’t want to send you away either Hermione, but I need to for your own safety,” Leia pulled her daughter tight._

_“Where will I go?” Hermione asked, accepting that there was nothing she could do about her fate._

_“We haven’t decided yet, but it’s likely to be a galaxy far, far away,” her father informed her, kneeling down to join the hug._

_It was at that point that Hermione felt her Uncle’s presence in her mind, willing her to fall asleep and forget._

**27 th March 1998**

Hermione woke in an unfamiliar room.

“It’s ok, Hermione,” a familiar female voice greeted her, “You are safe here; it is mine and Bill’s home.”

Hermione looked up and smiled at the pretty Veela who had just entered the room, “Thank you.”

“You have been in and out of consciousness for the past couple of days,” Fleur informed her, “I have given you some nutrient potions and myself, and Miss Lovegood have given you a much-needed bath.”

Hermione felt her cheeks redden.

“No need to be ashamed,” Fleur shook her head, “we are all girls and have the same bits.”

Hermione only nodded before asking “What happened?”

Fleur sighed, “I think those boys of yours should tell you what happened.”

**2 nd May 1998**

Hermione sat on a piece of rubble that had once belonged to the ceiling of the Great Hall. She was covered in dirt, and dried blood and her clothes were torn in places, but she was alive, and they had won the war. They had also lost so much; she thought as she looked around the room at the dead bodies of her comrades and friends. The Weasley’s were huddled together crying as they stood over the body of Fred Weasley, twin and prankster. Harry was stood with Kingsley Shacklebolt looking at the bodies of Remus and Tonks, from Harry’s stance she could tell that Harry wasn’t happy with the pair of them knowing that they had left an infant son behind to fight in the battle. Dennis was crying over the body of his older brother, Neville and Oliver Wood were stood with him. She also watched as Professor Slughorn wrapped a bandage around Argus Filch’s arm, the pair talking in whispers as Mrs Norris sat in the Caretaker’s lap. Madam Pomphrey was moving around transfigured

“Miss Granger,” a familiar voice called that Hermione knew belonged to her Head of House.

“Professor McGonagall,” she greeted, looking up, “I am glad to see you are well.”

“I am glad to see you are well too, Hermione,” the Animagus smiled, “and please call me Minerva.”

“Thank you,” Hermione returned the smile.

“I need to talk to you about something,” Minerva stated, “Care to take a walk with me?”

“Sure,” Hermione replied standing up and followed the Deputy Headmistress through the grounds and listened as her professor explained about the plans for funerals and the rebuild, and how all students who missed school this year would be allowed to come back in September and those who wanted to redo the year could.

“I would love to come back,” Hermione answered, knowing what her role model was trying to ask her, “And of course, I will help with the rebuild.”

“Thank you,” she breathed tiredly, “May I ask what you did with the Granger’s in the end?”

“Sent them to Australia,” Hermione sighed, and felt her eyes water, “I obliviated them, as I thought it would be best.”

“I am sorry, Miss Granger,” Minerva sighed, pulling her in for a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: So, I couldn’t bring myself to write the final battle scene, I struggled not to cry as I wrote Hermione looking around the damaged Great Hall. The next chapter is 8TH year which takes place in 1998-1999. Again, this will only be snippets.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione returns for her 8th Year - still snippets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As previously stated, this is the 8th Year chapter. We are now pretty much no longer canon.   
> I really hope you are all enjoying this so far. If not, now that I have gotten the books out of the way it will start getting more interesting. I hope.

**19 th September 1998**

Hermione sat at the small desk in her dormitory as she tried to figure out just how she had ended up with the Granger’s eight years ago today. Since she had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange back in March, she had been plagued by dreams of who she guessed to be her family. The most reoccurring dream involved her following a furry creature whom she would address as Chewie or Chewbacca to her parents. Her parents would then tell her that her brother had turned to the dark side, and they needed to send her away for her own protection. A man she called Uncle Luke had then somehow used Legilemency on her to make her forget her family and where she came from. In her other dreams, she remembered a dark-haired boy who was a few years older than her; she guessed to be her brother that always made time for her and treated her with such affection. She couldn’t believe this boy could have gone dark. The thing that plagued her most was her supposed father’s words as he told her their plan to send her to a galaxy far, far away. Did this mean she was from another planet? Was she an alien? These questions were what she needed to answer. The technology in her dreams, the spaceships and robots were way above Muggle and Wizarding technology, so it did lead her to assume that maybe this was the case. She just needed to figure out which one, looking at the piece of parchment Hermione begun to make notes, hoping to figure out some clues so that she can start looking at planets in Astronomy that evening.

_** Notes from dreams ** _

_~ Brother called Ben- they were close_

_~Uncle Luke – JEDI? What is a Jedi? Are they like Witches and Wizards?_

_~Mother – some sort of commander/general, was a Princess – called Leia_

_~Father – used to be a smuggler, called Han- has a creature (Wookie?) that is his best friend_

_~Robots (Droids) are used for things. C3PO and R2D2 are her families._

_~ Her family was involved in a Rebellion against an evil power, they won. Did they? Why did Ben go dark?_

_~Spaceships, Hovercrafts – advanced technology_

_~Lots of different creatures- Aliens?_

Hermione put the quill down and looked at what she had written so far. There really wasn’t much to go on, and it was clear wherever she was from wasn’t close by as the people seemed to move around a lot from planet to planet. She just wished she could remember more of the dream she had with her brother asking her to name the stars, as she always woke up just before she started. 

**23 rd October 1998**

Hermione sat across from her former Head of House now Headmistress; they were due to start her Careers Advice meeting shortly. The meetings, much like in her fifth year were meant to be held by the students Head of House, but Minerva knowing Hermione was a special case had agreed to meet with the Gryffindor again. So here Hermione was sat in the Headmistresses office as opposed to the new Head of Gryffindor, Madam Hooch.

“How have you been Hermione?” Minerva asked, easing into things knowing how difficult it must be for her to have returned without her two best friends.

“I’m good thanks,” Hermione smiled tightly, “I spend most of my time with Neville, Ginny and Luna. I have been having dreams about my home since…”

Minerva nodded in understanding, Bill Weasley had informed her about the state Hermione had arrived at his home in and that she had been exposed to the cruelty of Bellatrix Lestrange.

“The memory charm that was placed has broken?” the woman chose to ask instead.

“Something like that,” Hermione offered, “I’m not quite sure it is a memory charm exactly.”

“What do you think it is?” her Headmistress’ eyebrows rose questioningly.

“Some sort of mind manipulation that forced me to forget,” the war heroine explained, “Like a mix between the imperious and legilemency.”

“I don’t think I have heard of such a spell,” her mentor offered solemnly.

“I don’t think it is spell either,” Hermione continued, “I think it is something Jedi can do, I think I am from another planet.”

The professor remained silent, and Hermione waited nervously for a response.

“That would explain a few things,” Minerva stated carefully, “Specifically why your name only appeared the day you were found by the Grangers.”

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

“Now let us talk about your career options,” the Order member suggested, getting to the real reason they were meeting, “I assume you want to find a way back home?”

Hermione nodded.

“I think working in the Department of Mysteries might help with that, your class records and previous exam results show that you are more than capable of joining the department. I have acquired the necessary paperwork for you to fill out,” the transfiguration professor passed some forms over the desk.

**21 st May 1999**

Hermione sat on a light brown blanket as she watched Ginny and Neville toss a quaffle between them. Luna was braiding her hair, and the group were enjoying some sunshine having finished their NEWT exams that morning. The four of them were due to graduate tomorrow, and Hermione was full of nerves. She was nervous about what the future would bring and how her interview would go next week at the Department of Mysteries.

**_Later that night_ **

_“Can you name them?” her brother Ben asked._

_“That one is Gargon,” she stated, pointing at one of the stars, “and that one is Torque, it’s in the same sector as us.”_

_“Very clever,” her brother smiled at her, “Now what is the name of the planet we are on?”_

_“We’re not on a planet silly,” she replied, “We are on a moon called Yavin 4.”_

_“I am glad to see you didn’t fall for my trick question,” he smirked at her._

_“Love you, Ben,” she grinned, pulling her brother in for a hug._

_“Love you, too,” he returned the hug, “Looks like they have stopped arguing now, we better get you into bed before they start again.”_

Hermione woke with a start and smiled; she finally knew the name of what planet she was from, now she just needed to find a way back there.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is now 2001, Hermione has been working at the Department of Mysteries for nearly two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... and yes finally I have stopped with the snippets (for now) 
> 
> And Poe finally makes an appearance....YAY

**20 TH February 2001**

Hermione entered her country cottage that was located outside of the Cornish town of Saint Columb Major. She had been living there since the war having gotten some money as part of the Order of Merlin she had gotten for her role in the war. The cottage hadn’t been in the best shape when she brought it, but she had managed to tidy it up and get it looking beautiful. She had made the purchase as it was in the middle of nowhere, up some beaten track that it had been easy to hide the place away and put charms in place that Muggles wouldn’t accidentally find it and that she could study the night sky without having to worry about pollution clouds blocking the stars.

Dumping her satchel on her walnut dining room table, she made her way into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. It had been a long day at work today, she’d been trying to get approval for her work project idea for the last six months, and when she finally submitted the proposal to her boss today he had rejected the idea, stating that there was no wizard need for space travel and the concept wasn’t practical or possible. He had even laughed in her face when she had told him that muggles had achieved it, talking about the Moon Landing in 1969, stating he didn’t care what the muggle filth had done, and the only reason she even had a job in the Department of Mysteries was because Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic had requested it. She had been livid. So livid in fact that she had stormed upstairs to Kingsley’s office and let him have it and promptly quit her job.

Settling down at her dining room table, Hermione placed the cup of tea on one of the coasters Neville had brought her as a housewarming gift, they were charmed to keep the cup of tea or coffee warm and came with matching placemats. She thought it was perfect for her as she often got distracted with her work and would come to remember her cup of tea an hour later only to find it had gone cold. Reaching into her satchel, she pulled out the notes she had presented to her boss August Solomon earlier that day. Everything she had been researching the last six months was in those pages, and she had been glad she had managed to grab it all before she left, as she got the distinct impression her idea had possibly been rejected as it came from her. Taking a sip of her tea, she read over her notes about what runes would be needed and her arithmancy equations showing the likelihood of success. 

“I guess I will just have to research this myself,” she sighed sitting back in her seat and rubbing her forehead in frustration.

“Mreow,” a purr came from under the table, and Hermione felt something rub against her legs.

“Is it dinner time already, Crooks?” she asked, looking down her half Kneazle. Bending down, she reached out and picked up her feline friend, “What would you like to eat this evening?”

Standing, she made her way back to her kitchen, allowing Crookshanks to snuggle against her as she did so, “Maybe some tuna?” she continued as if he would answer her.

As she got to the kitchen she placed her familiar on the counter and reached into the cupboard where she kept his food, “Looks like we are out of tuna,” she informed the cat, “maybe some salmon instead?”

Crookshanks gazed at her questioningly, and Hermione muttered, “I know, I know I will get some more tuna tomorrow.”

As if he accepted her answer Crookshanks begun to lick his paws as Hermione emptied the can of salmon into his bowl and when she placed it before him, he dived right in.

“I guess I should think about feeding myself,” she sighed and turned her attention to the fridge, “I think I have some leftover pasta I can have.”

Taking out the tomato pasta dish she had made a couple of days ago, she walked over to the microwave and placed the microwaveable tub inside before setting the timer to two minutes. She took this time to grab a fork and spoon from the cutlery drawer and some pre-grated cheese from the fridge and placing them at the table, just as the microwave beeped.

Digging into her pasta, Hermione thought about what her best course of action was now. She needed a way of earning money, but she also wanted to spend her time focusing on her plans for getting to her home planet. Grabbing a spare piece of parchment, Hermione began to outline what she could possibly do to earn money while completing her independent research, between bites of pasta. Once she finished her pasta and her cup of tea, Hermione decided that she had done enough thinking for one night and perhaps she needed to have a shower, and she would spend the rest of the evening stargazing.

**Somewhere in the Milky Way**

“Come on BB8,” a dark-haired man muttered to the white and orange droid who was currently trying to fix one of the engines on their spacecraft.

_Beep, beep_

“I know, I know,” the pilot sighed, “I should have checked it was working before we left.”

The pilot tried flicking different switches and pressing various buttons with no luck, letting out a frustrated sigh the man pushed himself up and ran his fingers through his dark locks, “I don’t even know what system we are in, let alone what planet that is,” he rambled looking out the window at the blue and green planet below, “What do you think the chance is that they have something to help is?”

_Beep, beep_

“That’s what I thought,” he grumbled, “I hope there is some form of intelligent life, at least.”

As he finished his sentence, the second engine made a spluttering noise indicating it too was shutting down.

The man sat himself back in his seat and pulled the seatbelt across him “Strap in BB8; things are about to get bumpy.”

With that, his ship dropped and started hurtling towards the planet below.

**Hermione’s Cottage**

Hermione walked out of her back door to the patio area where she kept her telescope, casting a warming charm on herself as she felt a cold breeze blow through. Placing her hot chocolate on the small table, she kept by her telescope Hermione started preparing her telescope for use when a growl from Crookshanks drew her attention.

“What is it Crooks?” she asked the cat, who appeared to be growling at the night sky. Hermione looked at the sky trying to figure just what had caught the feline's attention when she saw what appeared to be a flashing light

Quickly, she took the lens cap off the telescope and moved the scope trying to find just what was creating the light, when finally what appeared to be a grey ship appeared in the frame; unfortunately, it looked like it was getting bigger. Stepping back from the telescope, Hermione watched in horror as the ship came crashing down into her back garden, sending dirt flying everywhere and a cloud of smoke filled the atmosphere. Hermione was grateful that her garden was big enough to take the size of the ship, and she didn’t have any neighbours.

As the smoke cleared, a loud groaning noise escaped the ship, and a door opened. After what felt like minutes but was likely only seconds, a dark-haired man stepped out took one look at her and promptly collapsed on the ground.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe wakes up and gets exposed to some Earth technology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS A SCENE OF POE DAMERON HAVING A SHOWER!

**22 nd February 2001**

**_Poe’s POV:_ **

Poe woke to a dark room in a comfy bed, as his eyes gradually adjusted, he looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. The place was strange, and he tried to work out what some of the new contraptions were, he guessed that the tall wooden cabinet was a wardrobe and the other wooden object looked like a table. There was also a brown chair in the corner that had his clothes folded neatly in a pile and his blaster and holster on top. His boots he noticed were tucked under the chair.

Sitting up in the bed, he prepared to get up and find out where he was, when the bedroom door opened, and a pretty brunette walked in carrying a tray of food.

“Morning,” she greeted with a smile placing the tray on the table beside his bed, “I’m glad to see you are finally awake, you have been asleep for nearly two days.”

“Thanks,” he replied, then he extended his hand out for her to shake, “I’m Poe.”

“Hermione,” she smiled taking his hand, “I have made you some porridge and here is some fresh orange juice for breakfast,” she paused blushing, “I, umm hope it's ok.”

“I’m sure it will be,” he nodded, looking at the items laid out on the tray then, “Can I ask where I am?”

“Cornwall,” she answered, and he looked at her blankly, “It’s a county in England.”

“I’m going, to be honest, but I still don’t know where that is,” he commented awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand.

“Umm Earth,” she suggested, and he swore he heard her let out an excited sigh, “It’s a planet in the Milky Way galaxy.”

“I’ve not heard of the Milky Way galaxy,” he muttered, reaching to the tray and picking up the cup filled with the orange liquid she had called orange juice.

“Unfortunately, our space technology isn’t as advanced as yours,” she explained, “We have only gone to our moon and have a robot on the next planet over.”

He nodded and settled back against the headboard of the bed, realising he was topless he felt a tad uncomfortable that she had likely seen him in his underwear before she even knew his name.

As if she sensed his discomfort, she moved to go out the door, pausing just before she walked through, “I will leave you to eat your breakfast, I have some work I need to do, but if you need anything give me a shout.”

With that, she disappeared from view, and he found self alone. He turned his attention to his breakfast and was surprised to find that the porridge was still warm.

**_Hermione’s POV_ **

Hermione made her way out of her spare bedroom, down the hallway and into her study. The walls were littered with notes from her dreams and her ideas about space travel. She had added her work notes yesterday while her guest- Poe – had been sleeping. Thinking of the handsome stranger, Hermione blushed thinking of the sight of his bare chest. While she had seen him topless when she had changed him out of his clothes so she could wash them, it was a completely different experience than seeing it while he was awake, for one he more likely to catch her staring when awake. Hermione hoped desperately that his man was from her home, but from his comments the universe was a large place, especially as he hadn’t even heard of planet Earth and there was no way her father would drop her off on some unknown planet, right?

Sighing, Hermione thought back to the dream she had experienced last night. It had been a typical dream, just a memory from days of her childhood spending time with Ben and watching the activity of those living on Yavin 4. Poe’s clothing was similar to the those she had seen the men wearing. This only lead to more questions, such as why chose a planet he didn’t even know it had life and just exactly how far away was her home.

“Umm- Hermione,” Poe’s voice called, and Hermione exited her study to see him standing in the hallway dressed in his black slack. His white shirt was buttoned to his midriff, leaving his upper body exposed, and Hermione found her eyes focusing on the shape of his muscular ???, “Have you got somewhere I can wash?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, focusing back on his face, “I have a bathroom; you can have a shower or a bath?”

“Shower sounds good,” he grinned flashing her his teeth.

“The bathroom is just through here,” she answered indicating at the door on his right, “If you come on through, I will find you a towel and show you how the shower works.”

“Ok,” he responded as he followed behind her.

**_Poe’s POV_ **

He looked around the bathroom as she had called it. In the corner was what he guessed was her planets version of a toilet, it looked similar enough to back home, but he wondered if there was any creatures, he needed to worry about crawling up and attacking him. He shuddered at the thought of something like a dianoga being his cause of death on this strange planet.

“So this is my bath,” the curly-haired female pointed at the large tub that was against the other wall, “There is a shower that hangs over it, you just need to climb inside.”

He nodded in understanding, looking at the strange buttons. The concept seemed similar to those he had used back in Kijimi, which he was grateful for. 

“Here is a towel,” she continued, handing him a piece of thick red material that was neatly folded and soft to touch, “ I will just put the mat on the floor, so the floor doesn’t get wet when you get out.”

“Umm, thanks,” he smiled again, feeling slightly nervous now, “How do I turn the shower on?”

“Press the big button,” she answered, “The temperature should be ok, might be cold when you first turn it on, but it warms up quick enough.”

He nodded again, he found himself doing that a lot, and he got the feeling she rambled when she felt nervous, or at least he suspected she was nervous.

“I will leave you to it,” she smiled and exited the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

He undid the buttons on his shirt and tossed it on the floor, he slid off his trousers and underwear then stepped out of the legs, leaving them where they fell. He stepped over the tub, or bath as Hermione had called it and reached up to press the big button, she had told him would turn it on. Coldwater shot out of the showerhead, and he stepped back in shock. He waited a few seconds before putting his hand under the water to find it had warmed up and was now a comfortable temperature.

“Perfect,” he grinned, stepping back under the water stream. Suddenly it occurred to him he hadn’t asked for anything to wash himself with, looking around the tub hoping to spot something he could use his gaze landed on a selection of three bottles that were sat at the other end of the tub. Grumbling at the fact he had to leave the warm feel of the water, he reluctantly walked to other end of the tub. Picking up the first bottle, which was red and had the picture of some sort of food on the front he read the label aloud, “Shampoo,” turning the bottle over he examined the instructions on the back which implied it was for hair. He put the bottle down and picked up the next, “Conditioner,” he sighed again another hair product. This one was meant to make the hair feel soft, and he certainly didn’t need that, his hair was perfect the way it was.

“Third times the charm,” he whispered, hoping the last bottle was something he could use to wash his body. Picking up the final bottle, which was labelled shower gel, he grinned when he read the description indicating it was to be used on the body. With that, he stepped back under the water and continued with his shower.

**_Hermione’s POV_ **

After leaving Poe to shower, Hermione walked back to her study to ensure the door was locked and warded before heading downstairs, after a detour to collect the tray she had given her guest earlier. Once she was downstairs, she made her way to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and considered what sort of food she should make Poe for lunch. Again, she considered the possibility that he was from her home planet or at least the same galaxy and tried to think if there was anything from her dream memories, she could make him. The bowl of porridge she had made him had been devoured, and the bowl even looked like he had licked it clean, so that had gone down well. Maybe a bowl of stew or soup would work, she thought walking over to the fridge to see what ingredients she had available. Rummaging through the bottom drawer of her fridge where she kept the vegetables, Hermione took out a packet of carrots, a cabbage and a leek and placed them on the counter before shutting her fridge. She then opened the cupboard next to the fridge and grabbed a potato, an onion and a garlic clove from the relevant container.

Once she was certain, she had all the vegetables she would need Hermione summoned the chopping board and vegetable knife from where they had been drying on the side to her. Casting a charm, she had learned from Molly Weasley that would stop her crying when preparing onion, Hermione cut up the vegetables into small chunks or slices depending on what the veg was, throwing the peelings into her compost bin.

Leaving the prepped vegetable where they were, Hermione took out a large saucepan and carried it over to her oven hob. Splashing the bottom of the pan with a bit of oil she always kept on the side near the oven Hermione put the front right hob on a low heat, while she collected the prepared vegetables. Once she was certain the oil was warm enough, she slid the vegetables off the chopping board and into the pan, turning the heat up to high. Stirring the frying veg, Hermione thought about what flavour stock she would add to the soup. Deciding on making a beef stock as it would add some flavour, she walked over to the corner cupboard where she kept her spices and other items which added flavour. Grabbing the red box, Hermione remembered she would need to add a tin of tomatoes to the soup as well, so she opened the cupboard next door and selected the relevant tin. Turning around, Hermione dropped the tin in shock as Poe was stood at the kitchen doorway, staring at her.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“It’s fine,” she nodded and bent down to pick up the tin she had dropped, “I was going to make you some vegetable stew for lunch as I noticed you polished off your porridge.”

“Sounds good,” he smiled, “So what vegetables do you have on this planet?”

“All sorts, but I can show you what I am putting in your soup if you like?” she asked, inviting him to join her in the kitchen.

**_Poe’s POV_ **

He listened intently as she explained the different vegetables she had put in the soup, lifting the diced chunks out on the spoon, allowing him to examine each one. He noted a couple of the vegetables were like ones he had back home, for example, the onion and cabbage. The soup smelled delicious, and he found himself eagerly waiting to taste it. He had been stuck eating food rations for the last few weeks, and they weren’t exactly tasty.

“Shall we have some bread rolls with the soup?” she asked, drawing him from his thoughts.

Bread was another concept he was similar with, so he nodded.

“Well, I will leave you stirring the soup, and I will go and set the table,” she grinned at him, then showed him what he would need to do before she grabbed a few bits from the kitchen and exited.

He turned his attention back to the soup, worried slightly that he might burn it. Though, after he had only stirred it four times, she appeared back in the kitchen.

“Shouldn’t be too long now,” she informed him with a smile, “I will just grab a couple of bowls, and I think we should be good to go.”

He found himself nodding again, not really understanding what she meant by good to go, but figured it was something to do with the food being ready to eat. This planet had some weird sayings.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been six months since Poe crash-landed in her back garden, but Hermione still hasn't figured out how to tell him her story and that maybe she is from the same planet as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six Month Time Jump!   
> Thanks so much for staying with this.

**21 st August 2001 **

**_Hermione’s POV_ **

Hermione watched as Poe worked on his spaceship, or VCX-100 Light Freighter as he called it underneath the hot rays of the summer sun from her kitchen window. He had been staying with her for the last six months, and she found herself enjoying his company, and she loved his droid BB8, whom she had met at the beginning of March, once Poe had decided she was trustworthy. His words, not hers. He had met her best friends Harry and Ron, as well as their respective partners Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Luna had smiled at her in understanding, and Hermione got the impression she knew the lie she had fed her friends about Poe being a Muggle cousin from America. That was the other thing, Poe had just shrugged it off when she explained that she was a witch and could do magic. He had told her about his life growing up on Yavin 4, and how when he was a teenager, he had run away to Kijimi and spent his time as a Spice Runner. Talking about the different races he had come across in his travels. She couldn’t believe it when he stated he was from the same planet as her. She hadn’t told him yet but had told him stories about her times at Hogwarts, and he had said she reminded him of her mother, well he had said Leia, but that wasn’t the point.

She wasn’t sure how to tell him her story or if he would believe her. Taking a deep breath, she shelved the topic of conversation for another day and grabbed the sandwiches she had made for her and Poe to eat for their lunch and walked outside.

“Poe, lunch is up,” she called to her new friend, who put his hand up in understanding but didn’t move from his position working under the wing of the ship.

Settling down on one of her garden chairs, Hermione continued to watch Poe work and was grateful for the stasis charm she had put on the sandwiches as it didn’t look like he would be joining her any time soon. Hermione picked up one of the cheese and ham sandwiches she had made and started to nibble away, hoping he would join her soon. BB8 rolled over to her from his position by Poe, not that the man seemed to notice and begun beeping and whistling at her. Hermione smiled at the droid, not really understanding what it was trying to tell her. Poe seemed to be in tune with the droid, and to Hermione, it was like the way she understood what Crookshanks was telling her. Speaking of Crookshanks, the half-Kneazle had taken to Poe and was currently sunbathing on top the wing Poe was working on. Turning her attention back to Poe, Hermione laughed as he extended his left hand to where his droid had been only to realise it was no longer there.

“BB8’s up here,” she shouted down, “I think he agreed it was lunchtime.”

The white and orange droid beeped in response, and Hermione took it to mean he agreed with her.

Poe nodded and ducked out from under the wing and headed in her direction. His face had oil splodges, and his hands were covered in oil.

“I think you need to wash up before you eat,” she informed the man as he got closer, “You are covered in oil.”

Hermione shook her head, as in response, Poe took out a rag from his back pocket and used it to try and get the oil off his hands.

“Not what I had in mind,” she grinned cheekily at the man, picking up her wand, “How about _aguamenti.”_

A jet of water went flying out of her wand and hit Poe in the chest, soaking him from his chest down.

Poe looked down at himself then at her and raised his right eyebrow as if he was challenging her, “Run,” he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Hermione pushed herself up and took off in the direction of her house, but she wasn’t quick enough as Poe managed to grab hold of her and pull her in for a wet hug.

“Poe,” she grumbled.

“Shouldn’t have used that magic of yours to get me wet,” he snickered in her ear.

BB8 beeped, and Hermione turned her attention to the droid only to see her ex-Headmistress stood next to him, her eyebrows raised at the pair questioningly but also evidence of a knowing smile on her face.

“Poe,” Hermione spluttered, slightly embarrassed at being caught in a compromising position by her former professor, “this is Minerva McGonagall one of my old professors from school, she is also a close friend.”

“Nice to meet you, ma’am,” Poe smiled in greeting, letting her go from the hug before offering her his arm to escort her to her friend. That was another thing about Poe; he was an absolute flirt.

“I wasn’t expecting you until later, Minnie,” Hermione questioned the Hogwarts Headmistress.

“Something has come up this evening,” Minerva explained, “I hoped I could join you for lunch instead.”

“Of course,” Hermione nodded, “Poe’s been busy working on his ship, so we haven’t had a chance to have anything yet.”

“Though, I think the pair of you need to dry off first,” the Scottish professor sighed, waving her wand and the pair were met with a breeze of hot air drying them instantly.

“Thanks, ma’am” Poe replied to the woman’s kind gesture, “It’s nice to meet you, Hermione has told be lots about you.”

“She has told me about you too, Mr Dameron,” Minerva grinned knowingly at the man before her, sending a wink in Hermione’s direction.

“All good things I hope ma’am,” he responded, his cheeks redding slightly.

“I like you, Mr Dameron,” her professor informed the man, “Please call me Minerva.”

Hermione felt herself sigh in relief, at her close friend and role-model’s comment.

“Only if you call me Poe,” he nodded with a smile and turned his attention from her professor to her and gave her a broad grin.

“Now how about some lunch?” Hermione asked the group inviting them inside.

**_Later that night (Still Hermione’s POV)_ **

“Minerva was nice,” Poe comment as the pair dug into their dinner.

Hermione nodded in response as she thought over the conversation she had with her old Head of House, while Poe had gone back to working on his ship. Minerva had agreed with her thoughts that Poe was from the same galaxy and even likely the same planet as she was. Minerva stated that maybe she should tell Poe the truth and ask to go with him when he leaves. Hermione was trying to figure out just how to that.

“Are you okay, Hermione?” Poe asked, looking at her, worriedly, “Did she give you some bad news?”

“Nothing like that,” Hermione sighed, shaking her head, “I don’t know if I ever told you, but I haven’t always lived in England.”

He shook his head, but thought about the excuse she had given her magical friends at him being from another country, “Were you from America?”

“No,” she muttered, “I was found in a field passed out at eleven years old with no memory of how I got there, the Granger’s adopted me, and when Professor McGonagall came to inform me I was a witch, she suggested that my birth parents might have been magical.”

“And she told you today that she hasn’t had any luck finding them?” he asked.

“No, I already have an idea about who my parents are,” she sighed, “and why they didn’t want me to remember them.”

**_Poe’s POV_ **

Poe didn’t interrupt her again but listened as she talked about when she was tortured during the war and how it had triggered her memories to come back. 

“I think I am from Yavin 4 too,” she stated.

Poe looked at her in shock, this planet was too far out for that possibility to be true but the look on her face, implied there was more to this story than she was currently saying.

“What, um makes you say that?” he questioned calmly.

“I think, it is best I show you,” she offered with a sad smile.

Poe got the impression she was afraid he wouldn’t believe her and was going to reject her. While he was unhappy, she hadn’t been candid with him, he also partly understood why.

“Okay,” he nodded.

“If you follow me,” she sighed and stood, leaving her half-eaten pasta where it was.

Poe stood himself and followed her as she walked up the stairs and down the corridor and into the study. He’d never been allowed in this room before, and when he saw the notes that littered the walls, he understood why. It was covered with notes about her memories of her life back home, including the names of who she thought her parents were. Leia and Han Solo.

“You’re her,” he realized, turning to look at her again, “I’m not sure how, I mean the ages don’t work out, but you are her.”

“I’m sorry, but who am I?” Hermione questioned.

“I may not have been home to Yavin 4 in ages, but the galaxy was rife with rumours about how little Hermione Solo vanished at 11years old, the same time her older brother turned dark,” he stated

Hermione gave him a confused look.

“Some rumours state you were kidnapped,” he explained, “But the main rumours claim that you ere hidden for your protection, they call you the Hidden Princess.”

Hermione nodded, “But you said my age doesn’t match.”

“Well, it’s been less than four years since you vanished,” Poe offered, “So you should only be about 15years old.”

“I’ve been on Earth for nearly twelve years,” she sighed, and Poe watched as her shoulders sagged.

“It could be that years last differently here,” Poe suggested, “I can probably check with the system in my ship what year we are in when I get it fixed.”

Hermione nodded and smiled at him, “Thank you.”

“No problem, Princess,” he responded, grinning at her cheekily, “Though just wondering, you’ve known I am from Yavin 4 for months now, why not show me sooner?”

“It felt too good to be true,” the brunette answered, “I’ve spent the last two years researching a way home, to be told that space travel was impossible. The day you arrived, I had quit my job because my research proposal on space travel had been rejected and I was told I have only been hired as a favour to the current Minister of Magic.”

Poe nodded in understanding, “I will help get you home if that is what you want.”

“Thank you,” Hermione smiled at him and threw her arms around him, giving him a massive hug.

“We just need to finish working on the ship,” he advised her, “And I will have to explain about how it works, though with you being the daughter of the man who did the Kessel Run in twelve parsecs, hopefully, you should be a quick study.”

“Hopefully being on board the ship, might help me remember some things about them as well,” she suggested.

Poe nodded, “Can we finish our dinner now?”

Hermione laughed at his comment, and Poe heard her mutter something under her breath about men and food.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe, Hermione and BB8 finally fix the ship.

**23 rd August 2002**

**_Hermione’s POV_ **

Hermione smiled at Poe as they looked up at the finally fixed VCX-100 light freighter.

“We did it!” he shouted, pulling her in for a hug.

Hermione found herself melting in his arms, “I can’t believe it’s finally fixed,” she murmured in his ear.

“I can’t believe I- we get to go home,” he grinned at her, pulling back from the hug and staring into her eyes.

“I know,” she nodded, “How do you think she will take it?” she asked, knowing Poe would get that she was referring to her mother, Leia.

“She will be happy to see you,” he stated, “Possibly a bit confused by the fact that you are older, but when we explain how time passes differently here, it will be fine.”

Hermione gave Poe a tight smile and thought back to when he discovered that a year on Earth was different than a year back home.

_“This doesn’t make sense,” he exclaimed to her from the cockpit of his ship, pointing at the monitor before him._

_She was sat in the co-pilot seat and was also looking at the screen, “What is it?” she asked._

_“I have been here a year right,” he explained, and as she nodded, he continued, “But according to this it hasn’t been a year.”_

_Hermione looked at the figure he was pointing at which showed it to be 32ABY, the other numbers didn’t make much sense to her, so she looked at him questioningly._

_“Before I landed it was late in the year 31ABY,” he continued, “ABY is…”_

_“After the Battle of Yavin,” she offered, “So for you to say that a year hasn’t passed I take it the other figures mean it is early in the year 32ABY.”_

_“Correct,” he commented, “But the strange thing is, Earth has three fewer days in a year than Yavin.”_

_“Strange,” Hermione sighed._

_“But,” he offered grinning at her, “This does explain why you have aged 12 years as opposed to the expected 3 to 4.”_

“Daydreaming again, Hermione?” Poe called out to her, drawing her out of her thoughts.

“Just thinking,” she explained with a smile.

“Don’t think too much,” he winked at her, cheekily, “You might hurt yourself.”

She punched him lightly on his arm in response.

“So how did Minnie take the news?” he asked using the nickname he had given her ex-professor, not that he ever used it in front of her, in the few times they had met over the last year.

“She was happy that I have finally found a way back home to my family,” Hermione offered, “She did say she was going to miss me, and she agreed to pass on the letter to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville.”

Poe nodded at her, and Hermione was extremely grateful to have him in her life. He was a great friend, and despite her crush on him, she couldn’t bring herself to tell him, especially if he didn’t feel the same way and she was stuck travelling with him however long it took them to get back home.

BB8 beeped below them, and Hermione turned her attention to the droid at their feet and smiled as Poe knelt down to join the droid, declaring to him that they were going home soon.

Hermione felt herself smile and the kinship between the pair but found herself missing Crookshanks who had passed away earlier in the year.

“What are you doing with the house?” Poe asked, and Hermione got the feeling he could tell she was upset and was trying to distract her.

“I’m leaving it to Ron and Luna,” she disclosed, “They are getting married soon and have been looking for a place of their own, I figured this place was perfect.”

“I am sure they would like that,” he offered her a smile.

“I think so too,” she smiled back.

**_Poe’s POV:_ **

“Shall we start loading the cargo hold?” he asked her. Part of him was worried she was going to change her mind about going with him, and he had kept offering her ways out, and she had rebuked every single one. He knew that she wanted to see her family again and that was likely the main reason she had agreed to go with him; he also hoped that she partly wanted to go with him because she felt the same way about him that he did about her. He knew that the chances of that were slim, after all, he was only an ex-spice runner from Kijimi, and she was a living breathing war hero in her own right and deserved so much better than him.

“Sure,” she answered his question, though she was studying him intently, “Let’s get this ship loaded and get back home.”

The pair worked together, with BB8 loading the ship with her belongings that she was taking with her. It mainly consisted of spellbooks she felt might be useful against the First Order. They had agreed that when they got back home to Yavin 4, they would seek out the resistance he had heard rumours of and offer to help them. Poe suspected Leia was behind it though he hadn’t shared this with Hermione, but he suspected she thought the same.

After half an hour, the pair were finished, and Poe found himself replaying the same thought he had since he had first been exposed to Hermione’s magic, magic is fantastic.

“Let’s eat dinner then go,” Hermione suggested to him, turning to head inside her home.

“Sure,” he agreed, thinking it would be a while before he had a proper meal again and followed after Hermione.

****

**_Minerva’s POV_ **

Minerva looked over her plans for the upcoming school year and sighed. She was trying to think of ideas to encourage inter-house unity; there still being a massive divide between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hermione had given her a few ideas about some team building activities but including students from across the four houses in each team, instead of putting the houses against each other. Minerva rather liked that idea, but now she just had to figure how to put it into action. Looking at the large clock in her office, which indicated it was nearly midnight, she decided that it was about time she went to bed, and she would sleep on the ideas.

Suddenly a silver otter bound into her office and stopped before her.

“It’s time Minerva,” Hermione Granger’s voice called out, “Thank you for everything you have done for me. I will miss you and Goodbye.”

The otter vanished, and Minerva felt tears appear in the corner of eyes as she stared at the spot the Patronus had been.

“Goodbye Hermione Granger,” she whispered into the air, “and good luck.”

**Poe’s POV**

Poe smiled as Hermione slid into the seat beside him, knowing she had sent a message to her old Headmistress to let her know they were leaving.

“You ready?” he asked her.

“Let’s do this,” she nodded, smiling back at him.

With that, he began flicking switches, and his ship flashed to life.

“Go on,” he pointed at the thruster in the middle, which would cause the ship to take off, “You can be the one to do it.”

The large smile on her face and the light in her eyes as she pulled the thruster, warmed Poe’s heart and he again hoped she liked him as much as he loved her.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Poe finally arrive on Yavin 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the years are now in ABY, but I have included a reference to the Earth year for you.  
> Again, 1yr ABY is equivalent to 3 Earth Years. 2002,2003,2004 is 32 ABY.  
> The reason the journey for Hermione getting to Earth was quicker was because Han dropped her off in the Millennium Falcon. Her and Poe are in a slower ship, and they made pitstops. 
> 
> This is the final chapter, apart from an epilogue

**Early 33ABY** *exact date unknown* (Earth Year: 2005)

**_Hermione’s POV_ **

Hermione gazed excitedly out the window, as Poe flew the ship to land in the space that the man in the control tower had assigned them. Yavin 4 was beautiful and looked exactly like she remembered in her dreams. Poe kept looking over at her and smiling, and she could tell he was excited to be back home as well.

“Once parked, please disembark the ship and stand by the ship for inspection,” the same voice who had told them were to park called out through the intercom system.

Hermione looked at Poe in slight alarm, concerned over the possible discovery of her textbooks.

“Quick,” he muttered at her, “We don’t have much longer.”

She nodded in response and unbuckled her seatbelt before dashing into the cargo hold and casting several shrinking spells on the boxes which contained her books before putting them in her satchel; she then ran back to Poe almost tripping over BB-8 in the process, “Sorry,” she whispered at the droid.

Just as she slid back into her seat, Poe landed the ship with a thump.

“Ready to meet your mother?” he asked her, offering her his hand

“Definitely,” she grinned.

She had gotten to know Poe a lot in the time they had spent travelling to Yavin 4, and her feelings for the man had grown, but she had still yet made a move. They had made a few stops on the way, needing to get some food and locate fuel. She briefly wondered if it had taken her father as long to drop her off. She had asked Poe for his opinion, and he had said it wasn’t likely as the Millennium Falcon was a faster ship, plus he had been likely to still have access hyperspace which they hadn’t been able to do until recently.

“Please disembark,” the voice called out again.

“Alright, alright,” Poe grumbled, “Just coming.”

Hermione followed Poe as he led her off the ship and down to the docking bay, BB-8 following after them.

“Names,” a man greeted them, “and reason for the visit.”

“Poe Dameron,” Poe stated, “and I am returning home.”

Hermione was about to give her name but was cut off by the sound of a familiar voice.

“There is no need for this, Eugene,” the female voice commanded, “I can take it from here.”

“General, there is-“ Eugene spluttered.

“Nonsense, this man here is the spitting image of his father,” the female General informed the man, “I think I would recognise the son of two of our best fighters.”

“Of course,” the man agreed, “I will leave them with you.”

“There is no need to search the ship,” she addressed the men about to go on board, “You two-three follow me.”

Poe, Hermione and BB-8 followed the woman, who led them to what appeared to be a strategy room.

“Poe Dameron,” the woman addressed him with raised eyebrows and a slight smile, “Your mother would be happy you decided to finally return.”

“Thank you, General Leia,” Poe replied, sneaking a look at her, waiting for her reaction to finding out this woman before him was her mother.

But Hermione had known the second she had heard her voice, and when she had seen the woman in the flesh, Hermione had felt her heart stop. It had only been five years since her mother last saw her, and here, she was now a woman grown.

“And who is this beautiful young woman beside you?” Leia asked, “A wife perhaps?”

“Um actually, ma’am,” Hermione suggested nervously, “I think I am your daughter.”

“I’m sorry but there no way you can possibly be my daughter,” Leia stated, trying to keep her voice flat, “My daughter would only be around seventeen years old.”

“Father left me on a far-off planet, the inhabitants call it Earth,” Hermione sighed, feeling downtrodden, despite having expected this response, “Apparently three years on Earth pass to one year here.”

“While that does seem possible,” her mother agreed, “I still don’t know why you believe you are my daughter.”

“Is fath -Han here?” she tried, “He can confirm the planet he left me on and where he left me.”

“I haven’t seen Han since the day he took my daughter to hide her,” Leia answered. Hermione could tell the woman’s patience was running thin.

“I had my memory wiped,” Hermione stated, “I didn’t remember much, just bits and pieces until I was tortured, why is irrelevant,” she added as Leia's eyebrows rose at the mention of her torture, “As I recovered I had a dream about my parents and my uncle telling me that they needed to send me away for my own protection, they were going to send me somewhere far..”

“Far, away,” Leia finished and looked her up and down.

Hermione nodded, “Yes, I also remember bits about here and my first steps being to –“

“Hermione,” her mother cried and pulled her in for a hug, “My little princess.”

“Mum,” Hermione replied, snuggling into her mother's warm embrace.

“Poe,” her mother addressed her friend, her arms still wrapped around her, “Thank you for bringing my daughter back to me.”

“It was my pleasure General,” Poe bowed.

Her mother pulled away, “Now I want to hear more about how my daughter ended up tortured.”

Hermione only nodded and told her mother about the Magical War and the part she played in it, the pair sitting down at the table, which was located in the middle of the room.

“You always did want to have your own adventure me and your father did,” Leia smiled affectionately at her.

“That I did,” Hermione nodded, no doubt remembering the same moment her mother did.

Her mother sighed, and Hermione got the feeling her mother was about to bring up the reason she was sent away.

“I am happy to see you, Hermione,” Leia sighed, taking her hand in her own, “But it’s not safe for you here.”

“I’m not the same little girl I was when you sent me away,” Hermione informed her mother, “I told you about the magical war, and I want to help you with this one.”

“Hermione-,” her mother started.

“I’m 25,” Hermione stated, “I can help, and I brought some books with me so we can work out what spells would work best.”

“I don’t know if your magic will still work here,” Leia sighed sadly, “But I guess, since you are an adult, I cannot stop you, I just don’t want you to have to fight your own brother.”

“Thanks, Mum,” Hermione grinned, hugging Leia, “I used magic just before we landed so as far as I know it currently does, and as for Ben well I hope I might be able to talk him into switching back.”

“You always had a good heart, Hermione,” the General smiled at her, “Now how about you show me some magic.”

**_Poe’s POV_ **

Poe watched as Hermione and Leia interacted, he was happy for his friend but was also worried about how his own reunion was going to go. Leaving Hermione with his mother, Poe exited the strategy room and headed in the direction he knew his parents’ home to be. Several minutes later, he found himself in front of a familiar wooden door that he hadn’t seen in years. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

“Just coming,” a deep voice called from the other side. Poe braced himself for a reunion with his father.

The door opened, “Good Afternoon, how may I-“ his father started, “Poe?”

“Hey, Dad,” he smiled shyly.

His father didn’t say a word just stepped forward and pulled him in for a hug.

“Missed you too,” he whispered in his father’s ear.

**34ABY**

**_Hermione’s POV_ **

Her and Poe had been on Yavin 4 for just over a year, and she still felt the same about him as she did on Earth. The pair were close and were hardly seen without each other. She talked to her mother several times about her feelings for the man, and each time Leia had encouraged her to go for it. Part of her wanted to swallow that Gryffindor courage and just go for it, but the other part of her was worried about ruining their friendship, especially if he didn’t feel the same.

“Hermione,” he called out as he came around the corner of their prearranged meeting space, BB-8 following just behind.

“Hey Poe,” she smiled at him, accepting the hug as he offered it, “Ready for your big solo mission?”

“Yeah,” he nodded at her.

Poe was about to head off on a mission to find a map, well part of a map that would lead to the location of her Uncle Luke. She could tell Poe felt honoured to be tasked with this mission.

“You will do great,” she smiled at him.

“Thanks,” he replied, “Going to be strange not being around you, though.”

“I’ll be here when you get back,” she stated.

“Leia might send you out on a mission,” he responded.

“I’m better at planning and research,” she divulged, “You know that.”

“But you are also a good fighter,” he explained, “You helped cover my hide in that last mission.”

Hermione nodded.

“Hey, I’m going to m-“ Poe started, but she cut him off grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down so she could kiss him on the lips, as she drew back he finished his sentence, “-iss you.”

“I will miss you, too,” she grinned at him.

Poe looked down at her and smiled, “Kiss me again.”


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Minerva telling Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville about Hermione leaving.

**27 th August 2002**

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry awaiting the arrival of five ex-students, whom she had some important news to share. Hermione Granger had asked her to inform her five friends that she had left as she knew they were likely to try and talk her out of it, and likely not be happy with her going off to far off galaxy that they had never heard of. None of them knew Hermione’s whole story, nor that she had been adopted by the Granger’s all those years ago. She was currently deciding the best way to tell them the news.

“You wanted to see me Headmistress?” a male called out, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Neville, I have told you to call me Minerva,” she lightly scolded the Herbology Professor and current Head of Gryffindor, “And I did, we are just waiting on Harry, Ronald, Ginevra and Luna now.”

“I’m practising for when school starts again,” he replied blushing, not acknowledging how strange it felt to address his former head of house by her given name.

Minerva smiled at the man before her and was about to respond but was cut off by her fireplace roaring to life, and the rest of her guests stepped out.

“Minerva,” Harry Potter greeted as he stepped forward out of the green flames, approaching her for a hug.

“Harry,” she smiled standing to hug her former student, “and Ronald, Ginevra and Luna, thank you all for coming.”

“Are we waiting on Hermione?” Ronald Weasley asked, looking around the room, “It’s not like her to be late.”

“Hermione is the reason I have called this meeting actually,” she informed the room.

“Is she okay?” Ginevra Weasley, Ronald’s younger sister, asked.

“Has something happened?” Harry questioned, concern apparent on his face.

“Hermione is quite fine,” she answered calmly.

“She’s found a way home hasn’t she,” Luna interjected.

Minerva eyed the blonde ex-Ravenclaw student and nodded; she always got the distinct impression that Miss Lovegood was far more knowledgeable about the world and people than she let on.

“What do you mean found a way home?” Ron spluttered, “Surely, this is her home.”

“Hermione was found abandoned in the woods on the 19th September 1990, the Granger’s adopted her before she attended Hogwarts,” Minerva stated to the mainly shocked room.

“That’s her birthday,” Neville commented.

“Hermione had no memory other than her first name when she arrived,” she carried on, “The Granger’s used that date as her birthday, a way to celebrate her arrival with them.”

“But I don’t get what you mean when you say she’s gone home?” Harry inquired, “Surely if she has found her birth parents, she would still keep in contact, is she not a Muggleborn?”

“There were no records of Hermione being born anywhere in the United Kingdom in both the Muggle world or our one,” Minerva carried on with her explanation, “Her name didn’t appear on the list of students until the day she was found by the Granger’s.”

“That still doesn’t explain why she’s just left us,” Ron sniffed angrily.

“Hermione is from another planet,” Luna offered, and Minerva smiled at the blonde.

“Now is not the time for you to go loopy on us Luna,” Ron spat.

“Luna is telling the truth,” Minerva announced, “Hermione has been trying to find a way back home since the end of the war, she’d been having dreams about her family and wanted to go back home.”

“But why leave us?” Ginny asked sadly.

“Her family is currently involved in a war themselves, and she wanted to help,” Minerva replied.

“How is she getting back?” Harry queried.

“Someone from her home planet crash-landed in her garden and they have been fixing up his ship,” Minerva finished what she knew, “He has offered to take her back home.”

“The only man she’s been around lately is that weird guy she said was from some American country,” Ron huffed.

“Poe,” Luna offered, “I did get a similar vibe from him that I got from Hermione, I for one am happy she has managed to find her way home, it’s a shame we won't ever see her again.”

“I agree, Luna,” the Headmistress nodded, and reached into her drawer and pulled out a stack of sealed letters, “She, however, has asked me to hand you some letters.”

Minerva handed out the letters to her five guests and watched their reactions to finding out what she had left each of them.


End file.
